Reunian gagal
by Boom143
Summary: Angkatan tahun 20xx akhirnya lulus dari Mishima Gakuen. Jin Dan Hwoarang, Alpha dan Omega yang ga pernah akur akhir-akhirnya menikah dan punya anak 7 tahun kemudian. Saat mereka diundang untuk reuni, apakah yang terjadi direuni itu? Jin/ Hwoarang. Alpha!Jin x Omega!Hwoarang. Mpreg! Garing! Udah diwarning ya!


**HOLA SEMUANYA! UDAH LAMA GA NULIS, MAGER HABISNYA, BARU NIAT SEKARANG. Mulai sekarang kemungkinan Author hanya akan membuat fanfic oneshot, karena Author mager bikin chapter banyak banyak, tapi kemungkinan kalo author niat, bikin nya yang multiple chapter. Fic yang lama author apus karena males bikin lagi, jadi ya begitu wkwk. yak tanpa basa basi mulai aja kuy...**

 **O** **h iya lupa, WARNING! Fic ini mengandung omegaverse, dan disini pairing nya Hwoarang yang jadi uke! Jadi Boom udah warning sama yang sukanya Hwoarang seme gitu, kalo kebaca yang resiko anda tanggung sendiri :) Fic ini juga ada Mpreg nya (mohon maklum karena Boom emang pengen banget ada yang mpreg di ship ini, seumur umur Boom ngeliat sebiji doang, itu pun kaga dilanjutin lagi, fic tahun 2007 ohmaigat) jadi Boom bikin aja deh, kemungkinan besar karakter disini akan OOC! jadi yauda warning kelar, 3...2...1... Mulai!**

"Selamat bagi para siswa siswi Mishima Gakuen atas kelulusan yang telah anda semua capai, semoga dengan ilmu yang sudah kami bekali, kalian dapat sukses dimasa depan!" Ucap seorang kakek setengah botak dengan rambut yang masih ada naik melawan hukum gravitasi.

Semua murid langsung melempar toga mereka sambil loncat loncat.

"Weh anju lulus juga padahal beli contekan menit terakhir sebelum ujian."

"Akhirnya lulus juga, males gua nyium parfum menusuknya Pak Lee."

"Hueee gue bakalan kangen sama bohainya Bu Nina sama Bu Anna."

"Najis ogah jir Bu Anna, semua juga dibabat ama dia, yang berondong ampe yang tua mau juga tuh orang."

"Lulus sih, tapi gue bakal kangen sama Pak Paul." Kata seorang siswi.

"Dih jijay banget selera lu, Pak Paul apanya yang bagus nying, itu burung bisa bersarang diatas rambutnya." Jawab seorang siswa yang dendam ama Pak Paul.

Sementara para murid bersuka ria atas kelulusan mereka, ada 2 anak yang sedang mengadukan nilai mereka seperti mengadukan ayam.

"HAH! Nilai IPA gua lebih tinggi daripada lu, liat tuh, hasil SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam) aja gua dapet 95, mampus lu bilang gua cupu." Kata seorang remaja laki laki yang gender keduanya omega.

"Halah IPA, lebih baik nilai Bahasa gua liat tuh 100 nying dua duanya, IPA mah hapalan doang, bahasa dong harus pake LOGIKA, terus liat nih, MAT gw lebih tinggi nying, 100 cuuuyyyy **(Boom: Mat kan yang paling gampang :v)** , IPA doang yang menang bangga, biasa anak udik engga tahu menang tuh liat dari rata rata nilainya." Jawab seorang remaja laki laki yang gender keduanya Alpha.

"Siapa yang lu bilang udik, lu rambut bebek!"

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran yang sudah biasa para murid dan guru hadapi, Pak Marshall yang sudah melerai pertengkaran mereka beribu kali memutarkan matanya.

"Nih anak dua sampe lulusan pun gaada akurnya, gedenya nikah aja baru tau rasa," Pak Marshall pun mengampiri dua anak yang bertengkar, "heh kalian, udah gede masih berantem kayak anak kecil ya! Ini hari terakhir kalian di sekolah, belom tentu entar bisa ketemuan lagi waktu udah kerja, yang akur dong!"

"Ya dong pak! Belom tentu entar gede ketemuan, ini hari terakhir, harus _Grand Battle_ dong pak!" Kata Hwoarang.

"Najis amit amit ketemu ama lu, hari ini _Final Battle_!".

"Kirain F*te Gra*d O*rd*r apa! Udah sana akur! Bapak ngeliat kalian berantem lagi gajadi lulus kalian!" Dengan begitu, Jin dan Hwoarang, kedua remaja yang tidak bisa akur itu sukses terdiamkan.

 _"awas_ _lu Jin, entar nanti gua hajar lu."_ bisik Hwoarang.

 _"Halah mana bisa lu hajar gua, yang ada sebaliknya kali."_

 _"Sialan lu nying!"_ Dengan begitu, Jin dan Hwoarang pergi kembali ke orang tua masing masing.

"Aduh anakku, mamih seneng deh kamu lulus peringkat 1, selamat ya anakku." Kata Jun yang sangat bangga dengan putra semata wayang nya.

"Jin, kamu kan sekarang sudah besar, Papih Mamih mau kamu jadi mandiri dan dewasa sehingga kamu bisa memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu, Papih bangga kamu bisa peringkat 1 tapi walau kamu peringkat 1 bukan artinya masa depan mu terjamin sukses. Jadilah orang yang bijaksana dan buat kami lebih bangga lagi," Lalu Kazuya mendekati wajahnya ke telinga putranya sambil menutupi mulutnya. _"Dan cepat beri kami cucu yang imut."_ Jin yang mendengar permintaan papihnya langsung _facepalm_.

Sementara itu...

"Hwoarang..."

"Ya beh?"

"Kok ga kerasa ya, dulu perasaan lu masih ngompol dicelana, ngekorin gua kemana mana, sekarang udah segede bangkotan udah mau kuliah." Kata Baek.

"Mana gua tau beh, lu kasih gua makan apa bisa tumbuh secepet ini." Kata Hwoarang yang sangat merusak _mood_. Baek yang mendengarnya mendelik.

"Sial ngerusak _mood_ aja lu bocah, babeh mau bilang, babeh kan udah tua, lu udah segede gaban, lu harus jadi mandiri harus cerdas, mikirnya pake otak bukan pake dengkul lu, apa apa tendang apa apa tendang. Lu tuh omega, banyak disana tau ga Alpha laper mau lahap elu, kalo buka kaki pilih orang pinter pinter dikit, kalo bisa si jangan gituan kalo belom nikah," Hwoarang yang mendengar wejangan dari Babeh nya melongo, "lu tuh orangnya beringas, omega gaada imut imutnya, tapi babeh sayang ama elu, mau yang terbaik buat lu, makanya kalo mau ngapain mikir dulu, jaga emosi, kendalikan diri, lu ngga peringkat juga gapapa, babeh tetep bangga elu lulus. Semoga dengan bekal dari sekolah ama gua lu bisa jadi orang yang baik." Baek berkata dengan penuh haru **(cie babeh baper)**

"Iya beh, Hwoarang engga janji juga sih kuliah bakalan bener, tapi Hwoarang bakal jadi orang yang baik dan mikirnya pake otak". Kata Hwoarang yang sekali lagi, merusak _mood_.

"Terserah lu deh bocah." Kata Baek yang udah capek ngomong ama anaknya yang doyan merusak _mood._

.

.

.

.

7 _tahun kemudian..._

 **(Sebenarnya Boom males aja nulis mereka kuliah, skip aja mereka udah nikah punya anak hehe #ajakribut)**

"Hwoarang! Kaos kaki gua mana?" Teriak Jin.

"Lu tuh nyari pake mata kek! Itu jelas jelas ada di keranjang baju, lagian udah gua bilang siapin baju dari kemaren malah aoban, sekarang siapa yang gedebak gedebuk nyari nyari hah!?" Teriak Hwoarang yang gak kalah kencang dari ruangan sebelah.

"Kemaren lagi seru nonton bola, lagian ga sekalian aja nyiapin punya gue, istri macem apa lu coba?"

"Dih, emang lu anak kecil, udah cukup ye gua ngurusin ni bocah petakilan sebiji, diem lu gua lagi sibuk makein Yuki baju! Cari sendiri sono!"

Yak saudara saudari sekalian, ternyata perkataan Pak Marshall beneran terjadi, Jin Mishima **(harusnya Kazama tapi yaudalah ya)** dan Hwoarang Doo San, kedua bocah yang tidak ada akurnya, menikah dan sekarang memiliki seorang bocah bernama Yuki yang sekarang berumur 7 bulan.

Sementara itu, Jin sedang frustasi, sekarang jam 3, acara reunian alumni Mishima Gakuen mulai setengah jam lagi, kaos kaki sialan dari tadi tidak ketemu ketemu. Hwoarang dan anak mereka mah enak, sudah siap jalan, ditambah rumah mereka dari situ jauh.

"Njing akhirnya ketemu juga." Kata Jin setelah mengorek ngorek keranjang baju.

Tepat setelah Jin merayakan kemenangan kecilnya, Hwoarang dan Yuki keluar, sudah wangi dan rapi, siap jalan.

"Dah ketemu kan? Makanya nyari jangan pake hidung, udah jalan yuk, udah mau telat ini, oh iya bantuin gua bawa barangnya Yuki nih, tangan gua penuh." Kata Hwoarang.

"Ya ya terserah."

Sementara itu, para alumni dan guru yang sudah sampai di tempat saling bersapa dan juga bernostalgia.

"Aduh Miharu, 7 tahun lalu manisnya bagai permen kapas, sekarang cantiknya bagai bidadari." Gombal Forest.

"Ah Forest bisa aja hehe". Miharu yang mendengarnya tersipu.

"Udah lama ga ngomong, tukeran nomor HP yuk, biar bisa ngobrol lagi. Padahal dulu kan kita deket, masa tiba tiba _lost contact_ ". Forest sangat agresif tapi juga _subtle._

"Oh Boleh ni-" Ucapan Miharu terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Forest? Yaampun udah lama banget ga ketemu, inget gue gak? Ini Shin." Sapa Shin ramah.

"Shin? Buseeetttt sekarang jadi keren banget, gile tuh tatto." Forest yang dalam hati kesal karena gombalnya diganggu.

"Oh iya, sekarang gua ama Miharu bertunangan lho, kami akan menikah 2 Juli nanti, datang ya." Kata Shin sambil memberikan undangan pernikahannya kepada Forest.

 _KRAAKKK..._

Suara apa tuh? Oh... Hatinya Forest... Yah gimana yah, Forest Law seorang pria 25 tahun yang masih jones.

"A-ah... Iya S-Selamat yaa." Forest terseyum, padahal dalam hati udah gigit sendal.

"Oh iya, Forest ini nomorku nanti telepon ya!". Miharu dan Shin tersenyum.

"Iya..."

Sementara Forest yang ditinggal patah hati karena tak jadi dapat pacar, Marshall Law, ayahnya, sedang asik mengobrol dengan sesama guru.

"Paul? Gila udah lama banget ga ketemu. Udah umur 50 tahun masih jones? GYAHAHAHA". Ledek Marshall kepada Hao Peng nya Paul Phoenix.

"Sialan lu, gini gini masih ganteng gua, ya kan?" Tanya Paul kepada salah satu alumni yang kebetulan sedang lewat, Alumni yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Liat tuh! Senyum doang, berarti lu gaada ganteng gantengnya sekarang, yah walaupun dulu juga gaada ganteng gantengnya sih..." Paul pun bersedih di pojokan.

"Nina! Anna! 7 Tahun sudah berlalu dan kalian masih _... excellent"._ Kata Lee membahas bohainya Nina dan Anna.

"Tentu saja aku masih secantik dulu, tidak seperti kakakku tersayang yang sudah berkeriput hohohoho!" Mendengar ini, urat di jidat Nina langsung menonjol.

"Hou, Apa kau bilang adikku sayang, aku? berkeriput? Tanpa perawatan dan operasi plastik wajah ku masih seperti saat umurku 20-an dulu."

"Jadi kau bilang aku menggunakan perawatan dan operasi plastik untuk mempermuda diriku?! Ngaca plis!"

"Kecantikan ku itu alami, dan maaf, aku tidak pernah suntik silikon untuk memperbesar dada dan bokongku hanya untuk menggoda berondong atau bapak bapak hidung belang".

"Sialan kau!" Dan terjadilah pertengkaran antara kakak beradik Williams yang tidak akurnya menandingi Jin dan Hwoarang.

"Mereka ini, sudah tua tapi masih tidak bisa akur, jadi mengingatkanku kepada Jin dan Hwoa." Ujar Marshall.

"Oiye ngomong ngomong Jin dan Hwoarang, kok mereka masih belum disini?" Kata Paul sambil menengok kanan kiri seperti seekor ayam, sementara si pirang yang dibicarakan sedang asik asiknya makan.

"Penasaran gua, tuh berdua jadiannya ama siapa".

"Yeh palingan si Jin jadinya ama Ling, gile tuh cewek ngekorin dia mulu. Hwoarang mah paling paling ama Steve ato ngga si siapa tuh sepupunya Jin, oohh Asuka"

"Masa sih ama Steve, itu Steve nya disitu mana Hwoarangnya?"

"Mau yang paling _impossible_ ga? Jin sekarang ama si Hwoarang, Gyahahahahah!" Tawa Marshall yang menggelegar.

"Panjang umur... itu mereka berdu-" Kalimat Lee terpotong saat trio guru melihat Jin dan Hwoarang.

"...a." Trio guru langsung menganga akan pemandangan yang disajikan didepan mereka.

Jin Mishima, Hwoarang Doo San, Cincin di jari manis kiri mereka, menenteng tas keperluan bocah, dan tentu saja bocah.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Teriak guru bersamaan.

"HAH?! Anju omongan gua beneran kejadian, anjir!" Kata Marshall yang _shock._

" _Oh My Lord_... Ini belom kiamat kan". Kata

Lee.

"GAAAHAHAHAHAHA." Paul tak bisa berhenti ketawa.

"Woi Marshall, pake jampi jampi apa lu?" Yang ditanya masih menganga.

"Astatank, bukan jadian lagi, udah nikah, punya anak."

"Ling mana Ling?! Kalo tuh cewek ngeliat udah nangis bombay tuh." Kata Paul dengan kejam.

Tidak cukup dengan reaksi trio guru yang kejam nan lebay, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa alumni lain yang ikut nyamber.

"Sumpah gua ga bisa bayangin dua orang yang gaada akurnya bisa seranjang dan melakukan aktivitas malam untuk menghasilkan anak!" Kata Miguel dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Goblog disini masih banyak bocah ye! Ngomongnya di _filter_ dikit dong!" Sambar Lars dengan penuh emosi.

"Dih, elu juga ngomong di _filter_ nyet, ntar anak orang ngomongnya kaya lu." Jawab Miguel dengan tidak kalah emosinya.

"Hush diem lu pada gua mo ngomong," Lerai Julia, lalu ia pun langsung menengok pasangan Mishima yang masih bingung atas semua keributan ini, "kok bisa? Lu pada di sambit Pak Marshall?"

"Heh!" Pak Marshall sedikit tersindir.

"Nasib". Jawab keduanya dengan wajah datar. Julia hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Udah ah ribet, gua mau makan aja, dateng kesini ga ada makan makan, aku sih _no."_ Kata Hwoarang sambil berjalan menuju _Buffet_ sambil menggendong putranya.

Dengan ini para guru dan beberapa alumni melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing masing, Jin dan Hwoarang yang sibuk melahap makanan dan mengurusi Yuki yang sedang rewel. Forest yang masih patah hati di pojokan. Nina dan Anna kembali bertengkar. Marshall dan Paul yang sibuk nonton film _live action_ gratis dari Nina dan Anna sambil makan popcorn. Shin dan Miharu yang bermesraan. Lili dan Asuka yang sebentar lagi akan bertengkar juga. Ling yang menangis dipojokan dengan Forest yang sama sama patah hati. Dan seterusnya.

"Aduh Beb, liat deh, masa Jin sama Hwoa udah punya anak, kita belom? Harus cepet cepet nikah terus kita harus sibuk _uhuk-?!"_ Sebelum konten pembicaraan makin tidak senonoh, lebih baik Miharu hentikan dulu. Miharu pun menghampiri Jin dan Hwoarang.

"Haaaiiii! Hayo tebak gua siapa, inget gak? inget gak?" Kata Miharu kepada dua sejoli yang sibuk makan.

"Siapa?" Kata Hwoarang sambil mengernyit.

"Iiiiiihhh!!! Masa ga inget sih temen mu yang imut imut ini?! Coba Inget lagi." Hwoarang pun berpikir keras, siapa temannya yang imut, dia punya teman yang lebih hiperaktif dari anak TK.

"Miharu?" Jawab Jin.

"Yeeeyyy Jin ingeet! Yah Hwoarang payah nih!"

"Y." Jawab Hwoarang singkat dan padat.

"Jahat! Pengen kesel tapi ngeliat bayi imut, gak jadi marah deh. Halo sayang, duh duh imut banget sih kamu, gak nyangka deh _Momsky Popsky_ mu Itu dua orang yang paling gak imut! Sini tante Miharu endong."

Yuki yang melihat tante berkelakuan aneh langsung mengerutkan alis tebalnya yang diturunkan dari ayahnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada ibunya. Melihat ini Hwoarang tertawa kencang.

"Gyahaahhaha, bocah ingusan aja bisa bedain yang mana yang imut imut yang mana yang amit amit." Miharu cemberut.

"Ngomong ngomong, umur udah 25 tahun, udah mau _expired_ , udah laku blom lu?" Tanya Hwoarang dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Udah dong! Bentar lagi mau merit ama bebeb Shin, nih undangannya, dateng ya~~" Kata Miharu sambil memberikan undangannya. Mendengar kesempatan makan gratis, tentu saja Hwoarang tidak menolak.

"Hah?! Seriusan lu? Ama Shin?! BAHAHAHAH! Ga nyangka sang anak teladan, Shin Kamiya, kawin ama anak terlola seangkatan."

"Hwoarang jahat!" Miharu mewek.

" _Hao peng_ lu mana? kok ga nongol?" Tanya Hwoarang tentang Ling.

"Tuh." Miharu nunjuk Ling yang masih menangis dipojokan dengan Forest.

"Napa tuh dua coba." Kata Jin.

"Patah hati, udah ah lama lama kasian lihatnya, aku mau ke Ling dulu ya byee." Dengan begitu Miharu pergi.

Hwoarang yang gabut setelah makan tidak melakukan apapun langsung melihat _hao peng_ nya dulu, Steve Fox. Senyum lebar langsung terbentuk di mukanya.

"Steve! Gila udah lama kaga ketemu!"

"Hwoarang? OH MAI GAT ASTATANK! Yaoloh bro kemana aja lu?"

"Gua kali yang nanya lu kemana aja, lulus lulus langsung pergi ama _Mommy_ ga bilang bilang."

"Sori bro."

"Gile, _mommy_ lu umur 50-an masih bohai aje." Kata Hwoarang sambil melirik ke Nina, yang masih bertengkar dengan adiknya. Mata Hwoarang naik dan turun melihat Nina dari kepala ke kaki, tidak sadar suaminya yang sudah melotot dari meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Biasa lah, begitu gua pindah keluar rumah kerja sendiri gua yakin 60% penghasilannya ke muka ama badan."

"Gahahaha, segitunya _Mommy_ lu gua yakin _Aunty_ lu 95% duitnya buat operasi plastik ama suntik silikon."

"Bwahahaha, untung mereka jauh, mereka denger mampus kita."

"Jadi 7 tahun begini, lu kemana aja bro?" Tanya Hwoarang.

"Yah, gua balik ke rumah gua di Inggris. Kuliah, walaupun gua bilang ga begitu ada gunanya."

"Lah kenape?"

"Gua kuliah jurusan IT, sekarang gua kerjanya tukang bengkel." Hwoarang _sweatdropped_.

"Kalo lu gimana? Btw lu kok rada berisi gitu ye sekarang?" Tanya Steve yang menekan tombol _trigger_ di otak Hwoarang.

"Yaiyalah gua rada gendut! _Wong_ gua baru punya anak!"

" _What!_ Punya anak? Lu udah nikah? Oh Mai Gat kok gak ngundang gua?"

"Lah gua aja gatau lu dimana coeg."

Steve masih cengo, dia tidak bisa membayangkan Hwoarang, _hao peng_ nya, omega paling beringas, tidak bisa diam, kurang ajar. Punya anak, melihat anaknya dengan senyum keibuan, menyusuinya, menyayikan anaknya lagu dan lain lain.

"Steve? Woi!"

"Gile... Gua ga nyangka ada Alpha yang bisa menaklukan Hwoarang si omega tidak imut yang sangat beringas."

"Heh!"

"Mana orangnya? Gua mau kasih piala."

"Sialan lu nyet, gua lempar lu ke sungai nil lama lama."

Sementar Steve yang masih kaget dan Hwoarang yang sedang mencak mencak. Jin yang masih duduk sambil menggendong Yuki yang rewel karena tidak ada mamahnya tiba tiba disamperin Asuka sepupunya.

"Aduh sepupuku tercinta #hoeks. Gimana kabar tante Jun." Tanya Asuka dengan nada ogah ogahan.

"Masih sehat, sekarang lagi di arisan tuh."

"Sini, keponakanku rewel karena papahnya gak becus ngurusin dia. Aku aja yang gendong, pasti diem."

"Sialan lu gendut."

"Apa lu bilang rambut bebek?!"

"Tuli ya, gendut?"

"Denger ya sialan! Gua itu gak gendut, dada gua doang yang gede!"

"Pantes tete doang sih yang gede, nutrisinya kesono semua, otaknya kaga kebagian, jadi bego ampe sekarang gak ketemu pasangan mulu." Kata Jin sambil tersenyum kejam. Asuka yang tertusuk perkataan Jin hanya bisa menggeram.

"Awas ya, alis ulet bulu! Kalo gaada Yuki udah gue habisin lu!"

"Hmph, coba saja, sepupuku."

Balik lagi ke Steve dan Hwoarang...

"Sekarang suami lu mana?"

"Mata lu somplak atau apa sih bro? Itu jelas jelas disono lagi duduk kayak orang bego. Liat tuh, gaada gua Yuki nangis, udah gua mau kesono dulu ye, bai"

"Eiitt tunggu gua mau liat hasil persilangan antara Jin dan Hwoarang, ikut dong!"

Sementara itu, Jin sedang kewalahan menghadapi Yuki yang menangis karena mamahnya tidak ada.

 _'Astagadragon... Ni anak cengengnya turun dari siapa si.'_ Batin Jin.

Melihat mamahnya yang datang, Yuki langsung berhenti menangis dan meraih raihkan tangannya kearah Hwoarang.

"Yuki kenapa lagi, hm? Iyaa sshh... Jangan nangis sayang, papahmu itu emang gaada faedahnya." Jin merasa sangat terhina.

"Elu nya mana?" Steve tiba tiba nyamber.

"Hah?" Kata Hwoarang bingung.

"Elu nya mana??"

"Gua disini?"

"Engga... Maksudnya ko muka anak lu gaada elu elu nya?"

"Mana gua tau, bro." Hwoarang kembali mengingat kejadian saat Yuki baru lahir.

 _7 bulan lalu..._

"WUAAHHHHH!!!" Tangis Yuki yang baru saja dimandikan oleh perawat.

"Selamat tuan Jin dan Hwoarang! Anak anda laki laki!" Ucap si perawat.

Hwoarang dan Jin yang terbawa haru menangis penuh kebahagiaan melihat putra mereka yang lahir selamat dan sehat.

Hwoarang yang masih lemah mendekap putranya ke dadanya dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta **#eaak**. Jin yang melihat omeganya menggendong anaknya membuat Jin merasa dia adalah Alpha paling bahagia yang ada didunia. Tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya, ia mendekap keluarga kecilnya, sambil menangis haru.

Ditengah tengah momen mengharukan, kebiasaan Hwoarang untuk merusak mood kambuh.

"Lah... Gue nya mana?" Tanya Hwoarang sambil melototi putranya yang baru lahir.

"Paan dah?" Tanya Jin yang masih terisak isak.

"Ko mukanya turun elu semua? Mana gue nya?" Hwoarang bener bener _mood breaker._

"Yauda entar bikin lagi aja siap-" Kalimat Jin terselak dengan bogem mentah dari omega tercintanya.

"Nggakk."

 _Sekarang..._

"Setuju gua ama Jin, kenapa ga bikin lagi- uhuk!" Hwoarang dengan gampangnya menonjok perut Steve.

"Lu kira ngurus anak gampang, ntar waktu bikin gua yang sakit waktu ngeluarin gua yang sakit."

"Ah masa sih sakit, waktu itu lu- bhuak!!!"

"Diem lu ,Jin. Ada Yuki, pinter."

"Maap say."

"Aaaaaama..." Panggil Yuki, minta perhatian dari mamahnya.

"Kenapa Yuki? Laper??" Tanya Hwoarang sambil mengeluarkan botol susu. Mata Yuki langsung berbinar-binar. Hwoarang tertawa kecil dan langsung memberi Yuki susunya. Merasa ada mata yang melihatinya Hwoarang langsung nengok.

"Apa?" Tanya Hwoarang ke Steve.

"Lu ga ASI gitu ato apa?" Tanya Steve

"Kadang doang si, lebih sering kasih susu formula."

"Yaah, kan gua mo menyaksikan gitu, Hwoarang si omega sangar dan buas menyusui anaknya." Steve memang kadang rada rada.

"Mo gua tonjok ato gua tendang?" Hwoarang mode sangat sangar on.

"Ngga makasih"

"Hwoarang, udah jam 5 ni, uda pada pulang, cabut aja kuy." Kata Jin.

"Abar si Yuki makan dulu, lu beres beres sana, sumpah dari tadi lu ga nyapa kek apa, ni orang."

"Mager."

"Sini gua gantung, malu maluin astaga."

"Malu maluin tapi ganteng."

"Udah yuk Yuki pulang, papa mu biarin aja disini kita kunciin dari rumah." Dengan kemampuan jambretnya dari masa SMA, Hwoarang dan Yuki langsung lari dengan kunci mobilnya dan barang barang Yuki.

"Weh! Istri durhaka! Tungguin aing!" Jin lari mengejar istri dan anaknya **#sinetron** meninggalkan Steve sendirian.

"Aq tertinggal."

Dan begitulah reuni gagal angkatan tahun 20xx. Dengan Jin yang duduk duduk aja, dan Hwoarang yang cuman numpang makan.

 **Akhirnya kelar juga, astagadragon kok jelek y, udh hampir 1 thn filenya gapernah di upload. Boom udh gatau mo ceritain apa lagi udh cukup gaje dan garing, maap kalo endingnya keburu buru. Tolong bantu Boom dengan review nya ya! Muach!**


End file.
